Importunos
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "Invejava, divertia-se, admirava, odiava. Confundia-se" - Kyo&Yuki / Shounen-ai •


* "Furuba" não me pertence e tals. E eu nem queria mesmo.

*** **_Aviso:_ Shounen-ai. Um cara apaixonado pelo outro (ou pelo menos essa era a ideia, porque ficou bem leve) - se não gosta, não lê: a lógica é bem simples. 8D

*** **Sem betagem - como sempre. Mas espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim (eu não achei que ficou tão ruim).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Importunos<strong>

_(Por Lirit T)_

Kyo & Yuki**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ele tinha inveja daquilo que via todas as vezes em que o observava.<p>

Apesar do mau-humor que normalmente costumava demonstrar, apesar dos modos rudes e das palavras não polidas, ásperas, Kyo conseguia juntar ao seu redor uma quantidade de pessoas que ele, apesar de seu jeito polido, nunca conseguira ter por perto.

Kyo não estava sozinho e ele realmente o invejava por isso.

_(quando ele teria mais que meninas apaixonadas por sua aparência ao seu redor?)_

**X**

Às vezes, achava divertido quando era desafiado intempestivamente por ele. Um ódio nutrido por várias gerações, por vários gatos diferentes que ansiavam por vencer o rato em uma disputa.

E ele sempre perdia. Não porque era ruim. Yuki é que era bom demais.

Bom e egoísta.

Porque ele sabia que se Kyo vencesse, talvez desafiá-lo perderia a graça, lutar já não seria mais necessário, vê-lo irritado seria difícil, considerando que ele passaria a sentir-se orgulhoso de si mesmo e o rato talvez já não fosse mais considerado um inimigo.

E Yuki... Bom, ele sabia que as coisas não mais seriam como antes e não queria perder isso.

_(e talvez seu tempo livre não voltasse a ser tão entediante quanto antes)_

**X**

Admirava a determinação com que Kyo sempre agia, o impulso que às vezes o movia. Parecia até que ele não temia nada nem ninguém.

E, por mais que a personalidade dele fosse por vezes irritante, ainda conseguia admirar o modo como ele encarava as coisas.

Aquilo o deixava com uma vontade fraca, quase inexistente, de sorrir.

_(e por vezes ele se deixava sorrir... feliz?)_

**X**

Odiava quando se dava conta da admiração, da inveja e da leve sensação de divertimento que sentia quando o tinha por perto.

E aquele ódio era tudo o que sabia - ou fingia saber - naquele momento. Ignorava todo o resto e então um ódio simples e infundado era tudo o que tinha.

_(ou talvez existisse uma fundamentação tão simples quanto aquele ódio: o fato de serem "inimigos naturais", barreira difícil transpor para que houvesse uma aproximação)_

A mesma explicação barata e o sentimento primitivo em que ele se apoiava quando via os sorrisos tímidos, o olhar triste e o modo rude com que tentava afastar todos e que o machucavam mais que um murro que eventualmente ele lhe acertasse.

**X**

Kyo, Kyo, Kyo.

Era sempre ele que estava em sua mente, não importava o quanto tentasse impedir.

Invejava, divertia-se, admirava, odiava, confundia-se - aqueles sentimentos importunos bagunçavam-no e o viravam-no do avesso, como se brincassem com ele. E não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

A não ser continuar distante, talvez. Observando de longe, enquanto olhos curiosos e astutos - quase felinos - também o observavam, para evitar que tudo ficasse pior e maior. Uma distância agradável.

_(agradável e saudável - segura - em uma relação entre um rato e um felino)_

Mas se ele o tinha por perto, apesar de tudo, ele já não estava mais sozinho e seus olhos "esqueciam-se" momentaneamente de terem aquele jeito triste e sorriam.

Era o bastante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eu sou digna de pedras, eu sei, e... hm... Caham... Bem... Pois é. Ah, eu gosto do casal, pronto falei. Eu sei que o mangá não dá lá muitas brechas para casais fanon, mas isso nunca me impediu de sonhar - eu sei bem que isso não é suficiente para impedir as pessoas - de modo que aqui estou eu com essa coisinha, torcendo para que as pedras não sejam (muito) fortes. Ah, mas eu vou aceitá-las numa boa se vierem, só pra constar. E eu gostei dessa coisa pequena, comofas? D8 Bom, espero que não esteja muito ruim. =B

E é isso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Lirit - Junho de 2011<strong>_


End file.
